


猫

by Dudududu1121



Category: all毕
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudududu1121/pseuds/Dudududu1121
Summary: 雯咪，货真价实的那种我流变态雯学Side A：路人视角Side B：攻视角
Kudos: 1





	猫

**Author's Note:**

> 雯咪，货真价实的那种  
> 我流变态雯学  
> Side A：路人视角  
> Side B：攻视角

Side A  
作为一个刚毕业的贫穷女大学生，我在上门应聘的时候很没见识地被震住了。  
上门的地点是一座隐匿在苏式园林中的府邸，我反复确认几次是不是走错到什么景点。给我开门的是一个一身黑衣的管家。我跟他走进去，整座房子静悄悄的。  
据我所知这座房子里有不下五个保姆，但是她们都像影子一样，不刻意寻找，就无法察觉她们的存在。  
总之，这是一栋令人印象深刻的中式别墅，屋子里摆放着古董级红木家具，屋外那片庭院同样是房主人的私产。  
而我要面试的工作，是照顾户主的猫。  
面试我的是一位卷发红唇的御姐美女，她自我介绍说是户主的秘书，之前与我联系的也是她。  
我大学念的是兽医，这让我拥有一定的优势。秘书小姐翻阅着我的简历，告诉我，她已经面试过好几个人。  
这是当然，作为一份相对清闲的工作，这份工作开出的薪资具有相当的诱惑力。  
“你们的资料都大同小异，至于最后能不能当选……”雷厉风行的秘书小姐啪得一声合上资料夹，说：“要看雯雯的意思。”  
“雯雯？”我的脑子里转了几圈，才反应过来：“是猫咪的名字？”  
“对，雯雯。”她说，起身示意我跟上。我知道我要去见这只猫，在心里重复了一遍资料：海双，眼色素5，新脸版布偶。  
女秘书带着我来到了最上一层楼，长廊尽头的房间，放轻了脚步，悄然推开门。  
不得不说，这个房间与整座建筑气派的新中式风格截然不同。  
房间的漆面是雾霾蓝，仙人掌造型的猫爬架，一张对于猫咪的体型来说过分巨大的床，铺着毛线针织的床具。  
床上堆满了各式各样的抱枕和玩具，我一时没找到这只猫咪在哪里。  
女秘书带我走到床边，我总算看到了那只猫咪。它正四爪并用地抱着一只大大的鲨鱼玩偶，在床上滚来滚去。  
它听到了我们走近，耳朵动了动，却没有做出反应。仍然懒洋洋地趴在大鲨鱼上。  
女秘书在床头拿了一袋酒精抽纸，让我仔细做过消毒，然后说：“你可以试着抱一抱它。”  
我从小到大都很讨小动物喜欢，但是面对这样一只身价高昂的猫咪也不由得紧张起来。  
我试探着触碰了一下它的背，它看了我一眼，没有表现出抗拒的样子。于是我大着胆子将它抱起来。  
新脸版布偶的脸要扁一些，比传统布偶看起来更甜美。怀里的猫咪睁着海蓝的大眼睛看着我，软绵绵地喵了一声，我顿时感到心都化了。  
“不错嘛。”秘书小姐看起来很高兴的样子，说：“它平时不喜欢被外人抱的。”  
就这样，我得到了这份相当不错的工作。  
管家安排我住进了阁楼的一个房间，单人床，带一个小卫生间。名义上是个保姆间，实际上在我看来条件吊打我大学时连热水都没有的六人间。  
我工作的时间并不固定，猫咪房里有两个摄像头，连接到我的手机上。我需要时刻注意雯雯的动向。  
在雯雯睡觉的时候，我不会进入房间，而是设计食谱，准备猫食，配营养剂。在它醒着的时候，我则会进去摸一摸它，陪它玩玩具，定时给它做美容梳毛，顺便检查它的健康状况。  
就像所有布偶猫一样，雯雯性格十分温柔，即使有人做了不喜欢的事情也不会咬人挠人。我不到两周就被它俘获了，深觉带薪撸猫的日子实在很爽。  
在我工作的第三个周末，我第一次见到这栋房子的主人。  
能够在寸土寸金的帝都拥有这样一栋豪宅，我一度将房子的主人想象成那种年过古稀，脾气孤僻的大富豪。  
见了真人才发现，这位神秘的男主人远比我设想的年轻，看起来不过三十出头的样子。  
初冬天气转凉，他穿着深色的大衣，里面是合身的西装三件套。我判断他是那种受到精英教育的二代，品味良好，冷漠，禁欲，又强势。  
我端着猫饭走出厨房的时候正好碰上他在玄关处，管家正帮他脱下大衣，他的脚边放着一个包装精美的购物袋。  
我猜出他就是我的老板，从未见过这种级别的大佬，我很丢脸地愣在了原地。  
他看了我一眼，管家忙解释道：“她是新来的，负责照顾雯雯。”  
“哦。”男人点了点头，没有表现出多大兴趣。我趁机想溜到楼上，他却叫住了我，说：“猫食给我吧，我正好去看看雯雯。”  
我可没想过这种人物还亲自喂猫，一时间脑子更懵。但是身体反应得比脑子快得多，下意识就服从了他的指令。  
他上楼去了。我在楼下等了一会儿，也悄悄钻回我的房间。  
我思想挣扎了一会儿，还是打开手机，想一窥大佬当猫奴的奇特画面，却发现监控画面已经被切断了。  
果然，大老板的思维一般能领先我数层。我不再纠结，权当放假，躺在床上打起了游戏。

Side B  
还没走到门口，我就听到雯雯在里面焦急地挠着门，它听出来了，我的脚步声。  
我打开门，它一下子奔出来，喵喵地叫着，抬起上肢扒我的裤管。  
它那么着急，可是它很乖，扒住我的腿时也注意收着爪子，不在衣物上造成划痕。  
我俯下身，把它抱进去。我将雯雯放在地上，让它先吃饭，转身去锁门，但它看都没看猫食盆一眼，亦步亦趋地跟在我脚边。  
“怎么不吃饭了。”我锁上门，抱起来哄它。它发出呜呜的撒娇声，扒在我身上，如何也不肯下去。  
“你不吃东西，一会儿可别体力不支。”我在床边坐下，用带着戒指的那只手慢慢抚摸它后颈顺滑柔软的毛。  
那只刻着铭文的戒指开始发出隐隐的光。下一秒，一个漂亮的男孩赤裸地趴在我身上。  
他有双海一样深邃的眼睛，一颗泫然欲泣的泪痣点缀在眼下。他习惯性地舔着嘴唇，把自己翘起的猫唇舔得亮晶晶的，果冻一样。  
这就是这座府邸里最大的秘密。一切源于一个与我有私交的猎户，他常常能为我弄来一些特别的东西。  
而数年前的一天他给我带来了一只看起来不过几个月大的猫咪。  
我自然是看不出什么特别，而他神秘兮兮地告诉我，这是一只被族群抛弃的幼年猫妖。  
我将信将疑，直到他不知用了什么法子，让猫咪在我眼前变为小男孩的人身，我才相信这看似荒诞的说法。  
最后我收下了它，养大了它，或者说他。在刚来到我身边的时候他还无法自己控制形态，而我也不希望他将来可以自己控制形态。  
我请来了一位高人，改变了庭院的布局，在南北对角栽下了银杏。从此猫妖的魂魄就处在了整座大宅的压制下。  
只有一枚戒指，在锻造时烧入了特殊的符纸，能够帮助他化为人形。这枚戒指戴在我的左手中指上，几乎从不离身。  
我为了这个稀奇的，美丽的生物付出了一个天文数字。但我可以说，这是我最满意的一笔买卖。  
雯雯仍是如此懵懂无知，依赖地躺在我身边。我拆开了带来的购物袋，招手让他爬过来。  
他乖得要命，由着我给他套上一件绸缎的日式浴袍。浴袍改过样式，下半身极短，只能堪堪遮住私处  
然后我取出一小瓶药，和一个小玩具。我靠在床头，把雯雯抱到腿上，把掺了猫薄荷的药喂给他。  
没多久，雯雯就发情了。  
他的后穴开始出水，我让他撅起屁股对着我，他照做了，腿根发着抖，屁股却一刻也不敢塌下来。我掀开衣摆，粉色的小穴清楚地暴露在我眼前。  
我揉捏着他圆翘饱满的屁股，一手把那个小玩意儿塞了进去。  
他呜咽了一声，没等他反应过来，我启动了按钮。  
被穴肉包裹的椭圆形的玩具猛地震动起来。  
雯雯发出一声尖叫，夹杂在小动物的呜咽里。听说妖是能够学会说话的，但我只教过他一句话。  
“主人……”他的腰发软了，要摔下去，含糊不清地哀求我。对了，我的雯雯只需要学会叫我就够了。  
雯雯的一举一动还是像一只猫咪那样，无助地咬着他心爱的鲨鱼玩偶。水从他的腿根往下淌，我觉得有趣，打开床头上锁的柜子，摸出了一根按摩棒。  
会有一点深，但是雯雯吃得下去。我安抚地摸着他的肚子，像抚摸猫咪那样，慢慢把那根棒子往屁股里面插。他没有了力气，瘫在床上，被插得双腿乱蹬。  
雯雯黏腻腻的水就是最好的润滑剂，不一会儿按摩棒就整个插了进去，只剩一个把手在外面。雯雯食髓知味地晃动屁股，婉转地呻吟着。  
我看着他暴露出的穴肉，被磨得通红。我身下那根东西涨起来，硬梆梆得顶着裤子。但是还不急。  
我拿起了训诫的木板，啪得一声打在他泛着粉红的屁股上。  
“喵呜……”他叫了一声，委屈大过痛苦，不解地望着我。我没有理会，又打下几板，把力度控制在不会留下淤青的程度。  
他的屁股开始发烫，似乎会到了乐趣，分泌出更多黏糊糊的水，被震动打出白沫。  
我伸出手，把按摩棒也调到最大功率。  
他惊呼出声，几乎在一瞬间就被迫高潮了。他前面射了出来，花心也喷着水，被塞得满满当当的玩具堵在屁股里，实在是受不住了，淫荡地大叫起来。  
电动玩具在他的穴里不依不饶地互相挤压，他浑身抽搐着，哀叫：“啊……呃啊……啊啊啊！”  
看他是真的濒临昏厥，我将玩具停了下来。  
雯雯大口喘着气，顺从地让我把东西从屁股里取出来。我故意将手指插进去扣挖，小穴收缩着，贪婪地吃我的手。淫水顺着我的动作淅淅沥沥地流出来。  
我重新坐回床上，拍了拍他的脸。  
雯雯是顶聪明的，一下明白我要什么。他艰难地一点点撑起来，全身都是软的，手脚并用地爬到我身上。  
我解开西裤的拉链，拽下内裤，他低下头，卷着舌头舔了一会儿，将性器含了进去。  
他的舌头柔软而温暖，我的性器顶到喉咙口，被紧致地包裹住。  
对于一个床伴来说，他的口活很烂，含进去就不知道要做什么。但是他毕竟是一只猫咪，他弄不懂这个举动的真正含义。  
我并不强求，我教他这个动作更多是为了欣赏他殷红的，晶亮的嘴巴被堵得死死的样子，以及他因为几欲干呕而染得通红的眼睛。  
让他口了一会儿，我就将东西抽了出来。它还是硬着的，它有更好的去处。  
我把一个抱枕垫在雯雯腰下，拉开他的两条腿，正面操了进去。  
操了没几下，雯雯就咬着手指啜泣起来，面颊绯红地摇着头。我揉他的屁股，用力操弄，问他：“小骚货，小母猫，怎么这样就受不了了？”  
热棍一样的铁棒碾过敏感点，雯雯咿咿呀呀地淫叫，刺激得我也兴奋起来，一下下杵进花心。  
我注意他的奶头也涨了起来，变成深红色，像石榴粒一样硬着。我把他拽起来一点，扒开浴衣领口，低头吃他的奶头。  
雯雯的小穴越操越紧，水越操越多，绞得我头皮发麻，闷哼一声。我报复性地吮吸他的乳房，逼问道：“雯雯不是小母猫吗，怎么没有奶。”  
他或许听懂了，或许没有。可能他已经无暇顾及了，他马上又要高潮，小腹开始一阵阵痉挛。  
我感觉到一股淫液被榨了出来。雯雯是真的哭了起来，浑身发抖地高潮。但我还没有爽够。  
我一把将他推倒，抬起他的屁股就狠狠地抽插。雯雯崩溃地哭喊，我充耳不闻，掐住他纤细的腰，已经是双眼充血：“宋医生开了药，能让雯雯像母猫一样发情，还会假孕。给雯雯吃药好不好，让你的小肚子鼓起来，奶子也涨起来，吸出来都是奶水”  
雯雯神智不清地叫着，腿被操得都合不拢，被揉着乳头，又一次射精了。  
等到我发泄出来，意识到这次欺负得有些过了，雯雯已经陷入半昏迷状态。  
但是他是我的雯雯，他不明白我对他做过的一切代表着什么。我伸手抱他，他就依赖地钻进我的怀里。再没有比雯雯更乖巧漂亮的小猫了。  
我在浴室为雯雯清理干净身上粘腻的体液，换掉了弄脏的床具，将他抱回到床上。  
我的手机响了。是宋医生，他恭敬地向我问过好，说：“先生，您之前让我配的药已经准备好了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 比文具，一只被欺负惨了的漂亮布偶猫猫  
> 本来想写攻戴金丝眼镜，但是会疯狂出戏到何sir，遂放弃


End file.
